


Ragnarok zaczeka

by Iamnamedsilence



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Gen, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamnamedsilence/pseuds/Iamnamedsilence
Summary: Jeśli o sile boga świadczy ilość jego wyznawców, co się stanie, jeśli dzięki popkulturze jeden bóg zyska ich nagle wielu?





	Ragnarok zaczeka

RAGNAROK ZACZEKA

  


_Dla Riziaka, Marron i reszty fanek. Cożeście uczyniły..._

  


  


Patrzył, jak charakteryzatorka rozwija zestaw pędzli, przez chwilę przygląda się im krytycznie, potem obraca się żeby spojrzeć mu w twarz.

– Wyglądasz na zdenerwowanego – powiedziała, uśmiechając się. – Proszę nie mów, że cię zjada trema, bo nie uwierzę. To nie jest twoje pierwsze wystąpienie przed tak dużą publicznością, nie pierwszy raz wychodzisz do fanów... Zamknij oczy.

Wykonał polecenie, a dziewczyna przebiegła po jego twarzy zanurzonym w pudrze pędzlem. Poczuł, jak drobinki pyłu wiercą mu w nosie, powstrzymał jednak kichnięcie. Kiedy otworzył oczy, charakteryzatorka sięgała po pędzel do bronzera, którym miała przejechać pod kośćmi policzkowymi, by uczynić twarz jeszcze szczuplejszą.

– Zawsze mam tremę, Sylvio – oznajmił, rozkładając ręce i uśmiechając się. Uśmiechem doprowadzał do szaleństwa tysiące fanek na całym świecie. Czasem sam niezbyt wierzył w tę moc i może właśnie dlatego mówiono, że jest uroczy i rozbrajający. – A dziś... dziś naprawdę mam wrażenie, że wszyscy pokładają we mnie większe nadzieje niż zazwyczaj... nie wiem – Uniósł dłoń by spojrzeć na własne palce. Od rana wydawały mu się zesztywniałe, jakby coś blokowało prawidłowy przepływ krwi. Momentami czuł ucisk na nadgarstkach, choć przecież nie założył jeszcze karwaszy, a one nie były aż tak ciężkie i niewygodne. – Czuję się dziwnie.

– To znaczy jak? – spytała Sylvia.

– Och, mam tam wyjść na scenę i porwać tłum! To wielka moc – Roześmiał się, wypowiadając kwestię, która stała się już popkulturowym banałem. – i wielka odpowiedzialność. Nie, żeby mój bohater nie lubił mocy, ale z odpowiedzialnością u niego gorzej... Poza tym, Sylvia, ludzie, którzy robią „Days of the Future Past” będą mieli na scenie całą ekipę! Nie sądzę, żebym miał to przebić, a mam wrażenie, że właśnie tego się ode mnie oczekuje.

Sylvia uśmiechnęła się za zasłoną ciemnych włosów, które, gdy się pochylała, opadały jej na twarz. Odgarnęła je i na jej prawym policzku błysnęła nieładna blizna, ślad po kwasie. Nic, co oszpeciłoby na dobre ładną przecież dziewczynę, a jednak: ta, która na twarzach aktorów wyczarowywała szramy i blizny, sama rzadko kiedy ukrywała prawdziwe ślady opatrzeń. Największa na twarzy, kilka mniejszych na dłoniach i przedramionach. Tom, który znał Sylvię już od kilku lat, odważył się kiedyś zapytać co się stało. Czy ktoś oblał ją kwasem?

– Nie mnie – odpowiedziała poważnie.

Wyjaśniła, że to skutek uboczny. Że próbowała komuś pomóc. Nie powiedziała więcej i Tom nie wiedział, czy chodziło o wypadek z chemikaliami czy o bestialski atak. Sylvia nie ukrywała jednak swoich blizn i nie miała z ich powodu kompleksów. Nie zbierała na operacje plastyczną, a jeśli potrzebowała je ukryć, używała makijażu, a w tym była dobra. O ile nie najlepsza.

Poznali się na planie trzy lata temu i od tego czasu pracowali razem. Tom lubił staranność Sylvii, jej przyjacielskie nastawienie, otwartość i umiejętność słuchania. Mógł uważać ją za swoją przyjaciółkę i kiedyś zastanawiał się, czy nie mogliby być czymś więcej, ale dziewczyna nie wyglądała na zainteresowaną ani nim, ani żadnym innym mężczyzną. Kobietami też się nie interesowała. Raczej pracą, rysunkiem - w czym była dobra - i książkami, a tych czytała masę a jej dobór lektur bywał zastanawiający. Parę miesięcy temu na przykład czytała coś po polsku - kto by przypuszczał, że znała tak egzotyczny język. Na białej okładce widniał długowłosy rudzielec w skórzanym płaszczu ozdobionym runami. W jednej dłoni trzymał pistolet z tłumikiem, z drugiej zwisał mu amulet z młotem Thora.

– O czym to? – spytał Tom, zainteresowany lekturami przyjaciółki.

Roześmiała się.

– O tobie.

Uniósł brwi.

– Och. Chyba nie do końca.

– Ale trochę tak. Wiesz, tłumaczyłam ci kiedyś: jesteś tym, kogo grasz.

– O, a teraz znów Grotowski?

– Grotowski, Schechner, Caillois... Aktor na scenie tak, jak szaman w czasie rytuału, zlewa się z odgrywaną postacią. Nie ma Toma Hiddlestona, jest Tom Hiddleston który-jest-Lokim. Dlatego ta książka jest o tobie.

– No cóż, Loki jest całkiem popularną postacią.

– Dzięki tobie tym bardziej.

Miała rację. Zagrawszy w trzech filmach, z których jeden miał dopiero wejść do kin, Tom uczynił czarny charakter powszechnie rozpoznawanym - i kochanym - bohaterem. Chciałoby się powiedzieć, że to niesamowite zjawisko, ale Loki, którego Tom grał był kimś więcej, niż złoczyńcą za pośrednictwem komiksu zapożyczonym ze skandynawskiej mitologii. To nie był po prostu czarny charakter, a miotany sprzecznymi uczuciami antybohater, a takich publiczność uwielbiała najbardziej. Oczywiście, kochano też charyzmatycznych _villainów_ granych przez utalentowanych aktorów: kreacja Heatha Ledgera w „Mrocznym Rycerzy” była tyleż podziwiana, ile okryta legendą. Ale o ile Joker Ledgera był po prostu przerażającym szaleńcem, to postać, którą zagrał Tom miała motywacje o wiele bardziej skomplikowane, niż po prostu sianie chaosu - nie ważne, jak pokazywała Lokiego mitologia. Popkultura dwudziestego i dwudziestego pierwszego wieku przygarnęła czarną owcę Asgardu, a rola Toma była tylko jednym z wielu ujęć postaci. Polska książka, którą czytała Sylvia, tak, jak „Amerykańscy bogowie” Gaimana, należała do licznych interpretacji, z których każda nieco inaczej rozkładała akcenty. Sylvia najwyraźniej zainteresowała się tymi wariacjami na temat bardziej, niż aktor, z którym pracowała.

– Daj spokój – mówiła, nakładając bronzer na policzki aktora. – Oni cię kochają. Jedyne, co masz zrobić, to sprawić, żeby okazali ci tę miłość.

– Cóż, będę w roli.

– Lokiego też kochają. Niech to pokażą. Nie wiem, każ im uklęknąć – roześmiała się perliście.

Była dziś w wyjątkowo dobrym humorze, choć pracy miała sporo, bo krążyła między wieloma obecnymi na konwencie aktorami. Nie widać było jednak po niej zmęczenia, a rano, kiedy spotkali się przy śniadaniu, gwizdała jakąś melodię. Chyba Wagnera.

– Cóż, pewnie to zrobią, kiedy im każę – zgodził się, przywołując na twarz najbardziej złowrogi z uśmiechów Lokiego.

– O, i tak ma być! – wykrzyknęła z entuzjazmem. – Właśnie tak! Wejdź w rolę! To jest właściwy uśmiech, to jest właściwy moment i czas. Tłum śmiertelników z Midgardu czeka na swojego władcę, gotowy paść przed nim na kolana! Kiedy tam wejdziesz, będziesz miał ich w swojej władzy i będziesz mógł z nimi zrobić co tylko zechcesz! Pamiętaj, kiedy grasz, nie jesteś tylko sobą, ale masz...

– ...łączność z postacią, którą gram. Tak, pamiętam. Jak jakiś szaman.

– Szamani nosili specjalny strój – powiedziała, sięgając po karwasze. – Pokaż rękę, zasznuruję je.

Zadrżał, gdy sztywna, malowana na złoto skóra objęła mu nadgarstki. Znów miał poczucie obecności czegoś twardszego, cięższego, czegoś, co unieruchamiało i blokowało właściwy przepływ krwi. Napiął mięśnie rąk, w odruchu wyrwania się.

Sylvia pokręciła głową, przyglądając się jego niecodziennemu zachowaniu. Uśmiechała się jednak nieustannie.

– Coś się stało? – spytała.

– Nie... nie wiem. Chyba nic. A ty jesteś dziś szczęśliwa jak skowronek.

– Doprawdy? To widać?

– Widać.

– Cóż, to z miłości.

Uniósł brew.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie zakochałaś się we mnie – zażartował.

Spojrzała na niego śmiertelnie poważnie.

– Tom, jesteś cudownym wspaniałym facetem, i często mam ochotę cię wyściskać i wycałować. Na przykład teraz bardzo chętnie dałabym ci wielkiego całusa, ale zniszczyłabym ci makijaż, a nie mam czasu go powtarzać. Jesteś niesamowitym człowiekiem i wspaniałym aktorem, ale nie, nie mogłabym się w tobie zakochać, bo mam męża.

Tom otworzył usta w wyrazie najwyższego zdziwienia.

– Męża? Sylvia, znam cię od trzech lat i nigdy... Kiedy ty wyszłaś za mąż i dlaczego nic o tym nie wiem?

– Byłam zamężna, zanim cię poznałam. Wyszłam za mąż dawno, dawno temu. Ale nie mówiłam o tym, bo... Cóż, to bardzo skomplikowana sytuacja i przez wiele lat nie miałam z mężem kontaktu... ale to się niedługo zmieni i dlatego jestem taka szczęśliwa.

Poczuł, że to znowu sprawa, o którą nie pora pytać, tak, jak o blizny po kwasie. Być może nawet jedno łączyło się z drugim. Może to jakaś sensacyjna historia, w wyniku której dziewczyna została oparzona, podczas gdy jej mąż... Jeśli o nim nie mówiła tak długo, mógł siedzieć w więzieniu. Za atak na własną żonę? Ale Sylvia nigdy nie wydawała się Tomowi kobietą, która tak wiernie czekałaby na powrót mężczyzny, który ją skrzywdził.

– Cóż – powiedział po chwili niepewności. – Bardzo chętnie poznam twojego męża.

– Och, sądzę, że on będzie chciał poznać też ciebie – odparła z entuzjazmem i szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, kończąc wiązanie drugiego karwasza. – A na razie płaszcz i przygotuj się do wejścia na scenę. Będę w pobliżu, patrzeć, jak ci idzie. Powodzenia.

– Dzięki.

Zgodnie z planem jego wejście miały poprzedzać ciemności, potęgując tylko wrażenie, które miał wywrzeć na widzach. Ciemność miała stać się sygnałem, żeby wkroczyć i zacząć mówić ustaloną kwestię. Potem reflektor miał oświetlić tylko jego postać.

W ciemności tom poczuł się nieswojo, choć obok pełno było ludzi: uczestników panelu, obsługi. Wiedział, że to irracjonalne, ale poczuł, że w tej ciemności czai się coś, czego nie umie zrozumieć. Czasem miał to uczucie w snach, teraz pierwszy raz doznał go na jawie. I znów pojawił się ciężki ucisk na nadgarstkach, napięcie wszystkich mięśni, opuchlizna na ustach, pieczenie na skórze twarzy. Jakby jego ciało, okaleczone i spętane, znajdowało się zupełnie gdzie indziej, choć równocześnie stał u wejścia na scenę w hali w San Diego.

Gdyby szarpnął ramionami, czy udałoby mu się pozbyć choć tego, co blokowało mu nadgarstki? Gdyby mógł choć trochę poluzować ten nieznośny ucisk, reszta byłaby prostsza.

Zacisnął dłoń, napiął mięśnie i poczuł, jak coś puszcza, łamie się kruszy i odpada od jego ręki.

„Chyba nie karwasz” – pomyślał przerażony. Jeszcze by tego brakowało, żeby kostium nagle nawalił.

– Wchodzisz, Tom – usłyszał głos w uchu.

Ciągle miał kontakt z rzeczywistością.

„Rola. Muszę wejść w rolę. Teraz nie jestem tylko sobą. Jestem jak szaman przywołujący bóstwo.”

Stanął pośrodku ogarniętej mrokiem sceny. Słyszał ciszę i napięcie, wstrzymywane oddechy zebranych.

Nie miał problemu z przypomnieniem sobie właściwych słów. Stał i mówił do publiczności, a ta odpowiadała entuzjastycznymi krzykami i piskiem, które stały się głośniejsze gdy tylko dramatyczna błyskawica oświetliła jego postać. Zbliżył się do krawędzi sceny, rozkładając ręce. Czuł to. Czuł, że daje się ponieść sytuacji, że ma moc, która pozwala mu panować nad tłumem. Trema, jeśli kiedykolwiek ją czuł, lęk, dziwne wrażenia - zniknęły nagle, ustępując miejsca energii, która przepełniła ciało Toma. Nie był już tylko sobą, ale połączeniem tego, co rzeczywiste i tego, co fikcyjne, komiksowo-mityczne. Krzyk tłumu i błyski fleszy potęgowały to wrażenie. Uśmiechał się triumfalnie, wodząc wzrokiem po sali. Miał moc i władzę, a tłum skandował imię jego postaci. Mógł kazać im krzyczeć cokolwiek, więc kazał, a tłum krzyczał coraz głośniej i głośniej.

I wtedy Tom usłyszał coś, czego nie usłyszał nikt inny: głośny, metaliczny trzask. Przez moment sądził, że to jakieś spięcie w mikrofonie, ale to nie był dźwięk spięcia, a coś zupełnie innego, dobiegającego z zewnątrz. Potem dostrzegł błysk, który chyba nie był błyskiem flesza i biegnącą w jego stronę Sylvię. Nikt poza nim nie wydawał się tego zauważać i Tom kontynuował swój występ.

– Cóż, myślę, że teraz mam armię – oznajmił widzom, uśmiechając się szeroko i wzbudzając kolejne salwy aplauzu i śmiechu i zszedł ze sceny, zostawiając widzów by obejrzeli trailer filmu, a potem resztę panelu.

Uczucie ucisku na rekach zniknęło. Karwasze ani go nie potęgowały, ani nie osłabiały, stały się po prostu obojętne, ot, element znanego dobrze stroju, wykorzystanego już na planie trzech filmów. Warstwy czarnej, zielonej i złotej skóry były ciężkie i niewygodne, ale zdążył już do nich przywyknąć.

Na zapleczu nie było już Sylvii. Jeśli to ją widział biegnącą przez środek sali, musiała mieć ważną sprawę do załatwienia. Jej koleżanki pomogły mu zdjąć kostium i zmyć makijaż.

***

Był późny wieczór, gdy Tom wrócił do hotelowego pokoju. W środku paliło się światło i aktor przez chwilę myślał, że zostawiła je w takim stanie obsługa. Jak w filmie nie zauważył obecności intruza do chwili, gdy ten się odezwał.

– Witam – oznajmił głos, który Tomowi wydał się dziwnie znajomy.

Spojrzał w stronę, z której dobiegał głos, ku kanapie, na której, mógłby przysiąc, przed chwilą nie siedział nikt. Teraz jednak siedział: on sam. Jasnowłosy, szczupły i wysoki Tom Hiddleston ubrany w wygodne dżinsy i podkoszulek

Tom, który właśnie wszedł do pokoju przetarł oczy. Czy to sen, w którym właśnie spotkał samego siebie?

Podszedł bliżej, patrząc uważnie w oczy własnej kopii, a kopia patrzyła w jego oczy uśmiechając się nieprzerwanie w sposób, w jaki Tom nie uśmiechał się w życiu prywatnym, a tylko na planie zdjęciowym.

– Czy to jest sen, z którego chcę się obudzić, czy chcę wiedzieć, co będzie dalej? – zapytał głośno sam siebie - nie ważne, którego siebie.

– Siadaj – powiedział jego dubler, wskazując wolny fotel. – Czuj się jak u siebie. Zapewniam cię, nie chcesz się budzić i nawet nie masz z czego, bo to ci się nie śni. Zaraz dostaniemy coś do picia, jak mi obiecano.

Tom usiadł, spięty i zdenerwowany, podczas gdy jego kopia zajmowała kanapę w najbardziej swobodnej pozie, jaką aktor kiedykolwiek widział.

Prawdę powiedziawszy, ta poza też była kopią jego własnej. Jakby dubler podpatrywał gesty Toma, jego zachowania z filmów, sposób grania. I jakby rewelacyjnie się przy tym bawił.

– Co się dzieje? – spytał Tom.

Kopia nie znikała. Nadal siedziała przed nim bezczelnie, teraz jednak spoglądając ponad głową Toma, na otwierające się drzwi wejściowe.

Tom odwrócił się i też popatrzył w tamtym kierunku, z nadzieją, że dojrzy coś, co zakończy tę absurdalną sytuację. Niestety, to co zobaczył tylko pogłębiało wrażenie dziwaczności. Przez próg przestąpiła Sylvia, prowadząca przed sobą hotelowy wózek z tacą, na której stał czajnik z herbatą, trzy filiżanki i talerz z pokaźnym stosem kanapek. Zamknęła za sobą drzwi, po czym spiorunowała wzrokiem kopię Toma.

– Najdroższy, przestań – odezwała się stanowczym tonem.

Dubler, do którego skierowane były te słowa, rozłożył ramiona.

– Przecież nic nie robię! – wykrzyknął.

– Robisz. Straszysz mojego przyjaciela. Mówiłam ci, żebyś tego nie robił, a ty oczywiście mnie nie posłuchałeś.

– Podoba mi się jego wygląd! – zaprotestowała kopia. – Niby jaki mam przyjąć co?

– Twój własny.

– Wiesz, że tego nie chcesz tym bardziej – oznajmił klon.

I zmienił się, nim Sylvia i Tom zdążyli zareagować.

I to, w co się zmienił, było jeszcze straszniejsze.

Teraz był blady i chudy, chudszy, niż Tom był kiedykolwiek i bledszy, niż Tom z czarną peruką i starannie nałożoną charakteryzacją. Blady na ramionach, bo jego twarz i szyja nie były nawet twarzą i szyją, a potworną maską blizn po kwasie, takich, jak u Sylvii, lecz pokrywających całą powierzchnię skóry.

Nie, nie całą: oczy mężczyzny lśniły w tej karykaturalnej twarzy, nietknięte przez to, co tak ją wypaliło. Jedno czerwone jak ogień, drugie jasnoniebieskie, lodowato zimne, nienaturalnie płonące oczy, które kwas powinien dawno wypalić.

Na wargach, albo na tym, co kiedyś było wargami widniały źle zagojone ślady po czymś, czym przebito usta na wylot, kilka razy. A nawet i ręce mężczyzny nie pozostawały bez śladów: nadgarstki miały otarte do krwi.

Tom wzdrygnął się. W zbyt wielkim był szoku na jakąkolwiek inną reakcję.

– Najdroższy, przestań! – krzyknęła Sylvia groźnym tonem. – Dość! Zachowuj się!

Oszpecony mężczyzna pokręcił głową, a jego wygląd znów zmienił się. Po prostu, jak zmiana klatki na filmie, bez żadnych wyrafinowanych przejść między jednym obrazem, a drugim.

Nadal był blady i chudy, ale blizny zniknęły, zostawiając lisią twarz ze spiczastym podbródkiem. Oczy pozostały takie same: jedno niebieskie, drugie złoto-czerwone, w kolorze podobnym do ognistych nastroszonych włosów mężczyzny. Naprzeciw Toma siedział teraz nieznany mu kompletnie i odrobinę dziwny, ale nie tak już przerażający człowiek.

Sylvia westchnęła.

– No, tak lepiej. Przyniosłam kanapki. Tom, mam nadzieję, że coś jadłeś? Mój mąż potrzebuje teraz dużo energii...

– Nie, żebym nie dostał całkiem porządnej dawki parę godzin temu – zaśmiał się rudzielec.

Jej mąż. Tajemniczy mąż Sylvii, o którym Tom pierwszy raz usłyszał dzisiaj.

Rudy jak przysłowiowy diabeł mężczyzna o dziwnych oczach, ze śladami na ciele... śladami po kwasie, kajdanach i zaszytych ustach.

– To mi się śni! – jęknął aktor, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

– Nie śni ci się – powiedziała miękko Sylvia, stawiając tacę na stole. – Napij się herbaty. Herbata zawsze pomaga.

Wziął filiżankę w drżące dłonie. Nie miał odwagi spojrzeć na swojego gościa ani na charakteryzatorkę, która zajęła miejsce koło niego i objęła go ramieniem.

Ona przynajmniej wyglądała na szczęśliwą. Najszczęśliwsza kobieta na całym świecie.

Sylvia z jej dziwacznymi lekturami. Sylvia, która powtarzała mu te wszystkie teorie o aktorze, który jak szaman lub kapłan łączy się z odgrywaną postacią. Jak z bogiem.

A co, jeśli postać jest bogiem? Oczywiście, bogiem którego wizerunek został mocno przekształcony za sprawą kultury popularnej, ale nadal bogiem.

– Przyjmijmy, że to nie sen – powiedział powoli, przypominając sobie wrażenie, które towarzyszyło mu od dzisiejszego poranka i które czasem odczuwał w snach, od trzech lat, od chwili, kiedy przyjął tę nieszczęsną rolę i poznał Sylvię. – Przyjmijmy, że to się dzieje na prawdę. Ty jesteś w takim razie... – Spojrzał na kobietę, którą uważał za swoją przyjaciółkę – Sigyn, tak?

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

– Miło wiedzieć, że poznajesz.

Tom potrząsnął głową.

– Proszę, niech mi ktoś powie co się właśnie stało?

– Och, to proste – oznajmił rudy mężczyzna. Loki. To było jego imię. Bardziej, niż jakiejkolwiek innej osoby. – Bardzo, bardzo prosty mechanizm. Bóg, który jest czczony staje się silny. A ja dostałem dziś taką dawkę uwielbienia od moich nowych wyznawców, jak nigdy dotąd. Kiedy tysiące gardeł krzyczą twoje imię... Ty ich do tego doprowadziłeś, a to czyni cię czymś na kształt... hmmm, mojego kapłana?

Wziął jedną z kanapek, ugryzł kawałek, skrzywił się, przeżuł i połknął. Tomowi wydało się to tak banalne i trywialne, że aż surrealistyczne.

– Oczywiście, jedzenie pomaga. Jedzenie jest przyjemne. Bogowie nie muszą jeść, rozumiesz? Ale zawsze czujemy się lepiej, jak jemy, a ja, cóż, leżałem co najmniej tysiąc lat przykuty do tej koszmarnej skały, z plującym kwasem wężem nad głową. Widziałeś, jak po tym wyglądam, równie śliczny jak moja córka, a Hel do piękności nie należy. To się nie zagoi tak szybko. A Idunn nie da mi jabłek, więc jakoś muszę sobie radzić. Och, przynajmniej mam najlepszą żonę na świecie – spojrzał na Sigyn z absolutnym uwielbieniemw oczach, a ona uśmiechnęła się ze słodyczą i pewną dozą samozadowolenia.

– Starałam się.

– Starałaś się to mało powiedziane! – wykrzyknął Loki. – Poświęciła na to ponad stulecie! Ale, oczywiście, ostatnie słowo należało do ciebie – zwrócił się do Toma. – I dlatego tu jestem. Chciałem podziękować, bo bez ciebie musiałbym nadal czekać na Ragnarok. A tymczasem jestem wolny i mogę robić co mi się żywnie podoba.

– Boże – jęknął Tom. Jeden bóg, a właściwie dwoje bogów właśnie siedziało naprzeciw niego. A jedno z nich było znane z, łagodnie mówiąc, bycia niebezpiecznym. Oczywiście, popkulturowe modyfikacje potrafiły być całkiem szlachetne, ale nie dawało to gwarancji, że pierwowzór się taki stanie. Poza tym, na ile Tom znał mitologię skandynawską, uwolnienie Lokiego nie wróżyło nic dobrego. – Co ja narobiłem...

– Ty, gromada moich nowych wyznawców – Loki wzruszył ramionami. – Dobra robota.

– Czy to oznacza Ragnarok?

Bóg kłamstwa zamyślił się.

– Ragnarok... Wiesz, nie myślałem o tym, ale w sumie, nawet nie mam na to teraz ochoty... Wiesz, nigdy nie miałem prawdziwych wyznawców. Aż do teraz. To bardzo przyjemne... ożywcze, tak – Przeciągnął się z miną zadowolonego kota, a Tom przypomniał sobie upojenie, które poczuł wtedy na scenie. Moc i władza, które przepłynęły przez niego - prosto do Lokiego. – Zdecydowanie, tego mi było trzeba. Nie, nie potrzebuję żadnego Ragnaroku! Nie mam ochoty umierać, chce się cieszyć tym co mam: nowymi czcicielami i najwspanialszą żoną w Dziewięciu Światach – Uśmiechnął się do Sigyn. – Dobrze jest być wolnym, Tom, wierz mi.

– Tak – zgodził się aktor.

Nagle przeszło mu przez myśl, że w jakiejś innej, mroczniejszej wersji tej opowieści mógłby zostać zmuszonym do zajęcia miejsca uwięzionego boga. Powinien dziękować losowi - i Sylvii, czy raczej Sigyn - że go to nie spotkało.

– Dobrze... więc, co w takim razie zamierzacie? – spytał.

– Iść stąd. Pokazać język staremu Odynowi, ale z daleka, żebym nie wrócił na swoje dotychczasowe miejsce... Nie wiem. Mogę w każdym razie czasem zjawić się u ciebie na planie zdjęciowym. Wiesz, jako twój dubler. Lokiego zagram niewątpliwie równie dobrze, co ty. Jak nie lepiej.

– Tak – westchnął Tom zrezygnowany.

Bóg kłamstwa wstał, zbliżył się do aktora i poklepał go przyjacielsko po ramieniu.

– Nie musisz się mnie obawiać – powiedział. – Tobie z mojej strony nic nie grozi. Żaden rozsądny bóg nie szkodzi własnym kapłanom.

Tom nie był pewien tego, co stało się potem, ale prawdopodobnie oboje podobnie wyszli. Rano obudził się przeświadczony, że cała sytuacja mu się przyśniła. Tylko na stole, tam, gdzie, gdyby spotkanie z bogami było prawdą, Tom mógłby się spodziewać pustego czajniczka po herbacie, trzech filiżanek i talerza po kanapkach, leżał list.

_Przepraszam, że to takie nagłe, ale rezygnuję z tej pracy. Będziesz musiał znaleźć sobie innego charakteryzatora. Mój mąż wrócił, moja sytuacja się zmieniła.. Oczywiście, spotkamy się jeszcze i oczywiście nadal jestem twoją przyjaciółką._

_S._

Nie użyła pełnego imienia. Żadnego z dwóch.

  


  


KONIEC (?)

  


  


Kraków, 3 grudnia 2013

**Author's Note:**

> No cóż, postanowiłam wrzucić polską wersję tego fica. W zasadzie najpierw napisałam go po polsku :) Zobaczymy, co się stanie :)
> 
> Ostrzegam, starszy tekst, nie pamiętam, czy był betowany.


End file.
